A Night In
by Don'tForgetTheNotes
Summary: Lauren invites over Brian to have a nice, quiet meal together. Bropez oneshot written for the lovely Beffax3


_A/N: Hi guys! So here's a little Bropez one shot for the lovely Beffax3. I hope you like it! :D *whispers* and sorry this is so late but it's kinda been sitting on my iPod and I forgot about it so yeah I'm sorry…(less than three)_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on Brian Holden and Lauren Lopez. The relationship implied is purely for the sake of the story and I am not implying that it is real._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Lauren skipped to the door as she heard a knock. She opened it and smiled as she saw Brian.

"Hi."

"Hey."

She stepped back as he came into the hallway and closed the door behind him. Brian moved towards her and kissed her lightly, she couldn't help but smile as she gazed into his eyes. Lauren gestured for Brian to follow her into the kitchen and she picked up a bottle of wine. Julia and Jaime were both out for the night so she had invited over Brian to have a nice romantic meal in. She stuck the corkscrew into the cork in the top of the bottle and started turning it, however she just wasn't strong enough to pull the cork out.

"Do you want me to do it?"

She blushed slightly as she looked up and saw Brian was smiling at her. Lauren tried to pull the cork out one more time before sighing and holding out the bottle to Brian. Whilst he tried Lauren walked over to the oven and checked the food that she was cooking them for dinner. She turned around as she heard a pop and saw Brian had succeeded in opening the bottle. Lauren picked up two wine glasses and walked back over to him.

Brian smiled as Lauren held out the glasses and he poured it out. Once the glasses were full, he read the label on the bottle and raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, you girls actually bought some decent wine for once."

He smiled more as Lauren faked a shocked expression. Brian wrapped his arms around her and brought his lips close to her and kissed her. Her lips were soft against his and tasted of some strawberry lip balm she must have just applied. Finally he pulled away and gazed into her large, chocolate brown eyes.

"So what are we having for dinner?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

Lauren beamed before pecking Brian on the lips and slowly pulling away. She grabbed Brian's hand and led him into the sitting room. They sat down on the sofa and Brian looped his arms around her waist. For a few moments, they sat in silence but it was a happy silence.

She loved just spending time with him, it felt like they never spent enough time together. Lauren finally looked up into Brian's bright eyes before bringing her lips to his. After a moment she snaked her tongue into his mouth and their kiss deepened and their tongues danced between each other's mouths. Finally Lauren pulled away to catch her breath. Brian pressed his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes.

"I love you."

She felt her mouth open and close a few times. He loved her. Lauren had known she'd loved him for a while but had never found the right time to say it. But now she could.

"I love you too."

Brian smiled slightly before bringing his lips back to hers. They carried on kissing and Brian slowly slipped his hand under the bottom of her t-shirt and held her by the small of her back. However he stopped and slowly pulled away as he heard a beep. Lauren seemed confused as to why he was stopping and moved forward.

"Lo, can't you hear that beep? I think that's the oven."

He smiled as Lauren's eyes widened before she slowly stood up.

"Dinner should be ready now."

He let Lauren take his hand and lead him into the kitchen. She made him sit down at the kitchen table which she had set for them and he watched as she turned down the oven and pulled out a packet of rice which she put in the microwave. What were they having? It smelled good whatever it was and if Lauren was going, he knew it'd taste good. The microwave pinged and she pulled out the rice and poured it into a dish. Next she pulled out a cooking pot from the oven and placed it on a heat proof mat on the dining table. Finally Lauren brought the rice over along with some serving spoons and sat down.

"Vegetarian Chilli."

He smiled as she pulled the lid off the pot and announced what it was. Despite the fact there was no feet in it, Brian knew from the smell alone that it would be good.

"Ladies first."

Lauren smiled as Brian gestured for her to help herself. She did so and soon they were both eating in a happy silence. She had been busy reading the label of the wine bottle that was in front of her that she jumped slightly as she felt Brian's hand cover hers. Slowly, she brought her eyes up to meet his and smiled as she saw he was gazing at her with a warm smile on his face. They didn't say any words, they didn't have to because in that moment, neither of them could have thought of anywhere they would have rather have been.

The rest of the night was new and peaceful. They snuggled up on the sofa and the last thing Lauren remember before drifting off to sleep was resting her head on Brian's chest and him kissing the top of her head and whispering in her ear that he loved her.

* * *

_A/N: Until next time!_

_Bye!_


End file.
